ntccfandomcom-20200215-history
MadMik884
"And then she becomes a whore." - MadMik884 2014 MadMik884 (also called MadMilk or just Milk) is a member of the Nintendo Twitch Chat Community since Day 3 of E3 2014. He is extremely lazy and likes to troll the people in the chat. He's not the most active user (because he has a life), but he spends a good amount of time in the chat. He likes everyone in the chat, and most people like him (kinda). Nothing seems to change when he is there or not and he's fine with this. One day he learned that he was created by a figment of Dark006Star imagination. Thankfully, MadMik has gained enough power to become his own living being. Hobbies Video Games MadMik884 loves video games. He plays a lot of different genres of games like Action, Adventure, Hack'n'Slash, Beat'em up, Fighting, Platformer, Arcade and many more. Because of this, he's average to mediocre in almost any type of game. He doesn't like military shooters, driving simulations, sports games and mobile games. His favorite game companies are Platinum Games and Nintendo. He mostly plays on Nintendo and Sony consoles, sometimes on PC (Steam or emulator). He has a huge backlog and he hates it. Anime MadMik884 likes to watch anime and read manga. He watched a lot of anime in his younger days but has stopped because of his huge video game backlog. He mostly watches anime with his IRL friends. His favorite manga/anime are Death-Note and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Pixel Art MadMik884 also loves pixel art. He's still a noob at it but he hopes that one day he will be able to make beautiful sprites. If only he wasn't that lazy... Multiple personality Dio Brando MadMik884 seems to think that he is the famous antagonist of Part 1 and 3 of the popular series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dio Brando. He lives in Egypt and is protected by his pet hawk Petshop. He has a love-hate relationship with MetaKarakata AKA MetaJoestar AKA Joestar. MadMech During a heated conversation in the NTCC about politics and religion, MadMik884 decided to create MadMech, the ultimate robot to end all wars by screaming the truth (opinion). Sadly, MadMech went crazy, took MadMik884's account and tried to destroy the NTCC and the Nintendo chat. After a long fight, the NTCC successfully repelled MadMech out of the chat. MadMech has been gone for a long time but he seems to appear sometimes during hype Nintendo events. MethMik A more fun version of MadMik884. He likes to eat/smoke folded taco some meth, and injects himself multiple doses marijuana each day. He likes to party really hard and doesn't care about anything else (except meth). He has a dirty relationship with MedMilk. His dream is to be able to smoke the Long Body Pokemon Furret. Online Gaming Nintendo Network ID: Madmik884 3DS Friend Code: 1607-1409-7442 PSN ID (PS3): supermik884 Steam: Madmik884 Trivia * Has learned how to KevinTurtle with the help of Upside-DownFish. * He is shit in english. * His english is worst than a 14 years-old german boy. * He hates Apple's products for some unknown reasons. * He hates cats. * He hates the Skype chat. * He has IRL friends. Kappa * Is stoopido confirmed. Kappa